


Protecting Harry Potter

by Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs
Summary: Draco tries to get with Harry when Ron steps in
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, harry potter/draco malfoy (Kinda)
Kudos: 52





	Protecting Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a Tik Tok I saw and couldn't stop thinking about

Harry and Draco had been flirting for a while since the start of their eighth year. Apparently hate makes great sexual tension. It started when Harry accidentally slapped Draco's ass when walking past him on the way to his dorm room.

"Oh shit! Sorry Malfoy!" Harry had said, waving his hands back and forth. Though, he still wasn't too keen on the other, he wasn't hoping to get another scandal from the Daily Profit. 

Draco turned around, surprised to see a bright mess of brown hair staring back at him. He moved to look down at his life long nemesis. He looked him up and down. He was wearing more casual clothes that showed more of his built figure. Maybe running around and collecting horcrux's helped you fill out more.

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco spat, watching as Harry just rolled his eyes and turned around. The blond smirked as he let his eyes drop to the back of his jeans. And, being the kind hearted man he was, grabbed the brunettes ass and squeezed. Draco enjoyed watching him squeak and jump away from him. 

When Harry turned to face him, he saw something he wasn't expecting. Harry's emerald eyes were forced to meet with clouded grey ones that looked to be after something. Draco just smirked at him, letting his hands rest on his hips. Harry could take the next move. And he did. He walked into Draco's space, grabbing his sweater and pulling the other against him, chest to chest, he left little space separating them.

"Come here you slimy git," Harry muttered. Draco was quick to reply, placing one hand in Harry's destructive hair and the other to his ass. After giving it another squeeze, causing Harry to jump forward into his toes, they were kissing. More like making out. Draco's tongue shot straight into the others mouth, clashing their teeth in the process. He needed this. The taller would've stayed their forever. Holding the only other gay kid at the school against him, and making him submit to him. He started to grind onto Harry's hips with his own, his cock brushing against the others. This made Harry pull away to let out a gasp. 

"B-bathroom" He said, trying to regain his breath. Draco kept his smirk.

"Aw, what happened to that Griffindor courage?" He flicked his eyes up and down at him before letting go, to grab his hand and lead him to the prefect bathroom. 

Once inside, Draco pinned him to the sink and returned to grinding on him. Draco kept his hands on Harry's hips as Harry moved to put his hands in Draco;s hair. They went back to their heavy make out session. Draco keeping the others hips firmly in place, as he rutted against him. Harry was left with very little thoughts as he was clouded with lust, simply moaning and grinding back against him.

Draco pulled away for only a second to take off his sweater and shirt in one movement. He looked back at Harry to see him staring at his now exposed torso. The blond the let his hands go down to grab Harry's sweatshirt and yank it off, throwing it across the room.

The shorter let his eyes go up to meet his. Then suddenly, a bundle of nerves went haywire in Harry's stomach, telling him that he was not ready for what ever was going to happen next and that he was moving far too fast. 

Draco quickly put his hands back around his waist and moved forward to kiss him, when hands pushed his shoulders away. The blond gave him a puzzled look and let out a 'huh'.

"M-Malfoy- Draco..." Harry looked down and then back up at him, summoning all of the fearlessness he had, "Stop." Using his first name was definitely a mistake on Harry's part as Draco just tightened the arms arms around him, and pushed more against him.

"Come on Harry. I can make you feel so good," Draco whispered into his ear, "I know you want me." Harry almost melted right there but, he couldn't.

"No- Draco-" Harry tried to get Draco's hands off from around him, "Get off of me!" And will a large push, Draco was sent stumbling. This pissed of the pure blood as he got up and growled.

Suddenly the down was slammed open to reveal a hot head ginger, "Aye! What's going on?" Harry let out a breath of relief that his best friend was there to save him.

"Nothing, Weasel, " Draco grumbled, "Just getting to know Potter a little better." Ron seemed suspicious by this answer and then looked to Harry.

"Is that true?" Leaving Harry at a stand still. He couldn't tell Ron he just got to first base with his enemy but, he also couldn't stay there any longer.

"I- I was just leaving," Harry's confidence was all gone and all he wanted to do was go to his dorm and sleep. 

To this, Draco lowered his eyes, "Oh no you aren't."

Ron's hand was on his wand in an instant, "And why is that?"

"I have spent the last hour of my life on that- that thing!" Draco looked flabbergasted, pointing his finger to Harry like he was garbage, "The least you can do is have the twink suck me off!" Draco looked at Ron with an expression that read, I am better than you and I know it. 

Ron took a deep breath in and out to avoid jumping on his classmate.

"Is that all he is to you? Some twink?" Ron glared daggers at him.

"Yeah! Of course!" The tone is his voiced proved to both Harry and Ron, that he meant what he was saying. In his eyes Harry was just a hole to fuck. "He blue balled me." 

Ron smiled at Draco as he walked towards him. Getting to arms length, Draco now readying his wand, and kicked him. Right in the crotch causing the blond to fall over onto the floor. Leaving the ginger to then walk to his best friend.

"Hey Harry," He smiled, "You okay?" Harry stared at him for a second, simply taking in what just happened. Then once his mind came back to earth, proceeded to jump into the taller's arms, Harrys arms wrapping above his shoulders and digging his face into his neck.

"Thank you," Ron has heard him mutter, as he simply wrapped his arms around his best friends waist.


End file.
